Wrong side of the tracks
by Kris10-Marie
Summary: (characters are human) Lacey was abandoned by her parents when she was a baby to live with her Aunt Sarah and her twin cousins. After 16 years of being neglected she hits her breaking point and leaves. She meets a street smart boy who insists on being called Tramp. Mostly follows the movie except with a few plot detail changes. (I don't own any of these characters )
1. Given Away

"Are you sure we have to do this I'm sure you'll find another job soon."

"Of course, and don't worry its only Aunt Sarah she will treat our little girl well." A man in a brown suit said as he walked up a cobblestone walkway with his wife at his side. She was holding a small bag bursting with supplies and a bundle of pink blankets. Inside of the blankets was a small baby girl.

As they reached the doorstep of the large grand house the man in the suit knocked on the door. Soon a lady in a purple bathrobe covering a nightgown opened the door revealing the inside of the house.

"Hello Aunt Sarah, you remember our phone call from earlier." The man in the suit as he embraced her in a hug

"Of course and don't worry I will take great care of this little lady." She said as she grabbed the bag from the womans hand."

"We know you will, just call us as often as you can and we will visit often." The woman said as she stared down at her child. Aunt Sarah nodded before taking the baby gracefully from the women's arms.

"Good Bye Lacey. Mommy and Daddy love you." The woman yelled as her husband took her hand.

"Come-on Darling we will see her soon I just know it" The man said as he pulled his wife off the stairs and into the car.

Tears rolled down both of their cheeks as they drove away from the large house where their daughter was.


	2. They meet

**In this chapter she talks with Jock and Trusty except instead of both of them being older men they around her age. She is 16 and they are both are 18 and they had been childhood friends forever. Hope you like the slight age change I thought it worked better since I wanted them to sorta relate to her better. **

She had the life most people dream of. Living in a grand house with maids and workers to make sure the yard was always the greenest on the street. The tall 3 story house was a light beige on the outside with light purple shudders around the windows. Inside was like walking into a fairy tale. The most elegant of furniture in each room, nothing with even a speck of dust, and the smell of pine filled your nose.

Inside her small room she referred to as "the dog house" everything was just as clean as the rest of the house. The small space never really bothered her since she had a small balcony all to herself on the right side of the house overlooking the yard. Her cousins had tried to get Aunt Sarah to change the room into a walk-in closet, but she told them that there was no other room Lacey could stay in.

Her cousins were the worst people she had ever met. She would never admit it since all her life she remembered to act like a lady. Aunt Sarah didn't set a very lady-like example for the twins to learn from. The cousins were always ruining the house and blaming it on Lacey.

"Lacey, Ohh Lacey" A voice yelled from outside the yard. It woke Lacey from her daze as she stepped out onto the balcony.

"Oh good morning Jock, one moment i'll join you down in the yard." She said before heading back into her room. She looked in the mirror before heading downstairs making sure she looked appropriate. She wore a light orange dress that ended right above her knees and was quarter sleeve. It pulled in at the waist showing off her small figure. In her hair was a bright royal blue bow pulling her slightly wavy hair out of her face.

As she walked out into the yard another boy strolled in through the gate. He wore light brown khaki's with a black polo shirt and dress shoes.

"Good Morning Miss Lacey" he said as he pretended to tip a hat towards her.

"Good Morning Trusty" she said before smiling at him. They both walked into the backyard, him on the grass and her along the cobblestone pathway.

"How is everything today Lassie?" Jock asked as he walked over to the swing hanging from a tree.

"It's ok, the twins have been acting rather strange lately." She said as she followed him towards the swing. As Jock sat on the swing Trusty leaned up against the tree and Lacey sat down on the bench next to the tree. "They have been acting nice even when Aunt Sarah isn't around."

"Maybe they have just grown up." Trusty said.

"I hope, for being so much older they don't act their age." Lacey said as she folded her hands onto her lap. "Always breaking the furniture, I just don't understand how they could act that way."

"Some ladies just don't have your natural proper poise." Jock said as he hopped off the swing."

"But Aunt Sarah doesn't even acknowledge me. I try to be as best I can to do everything she asks and more but she still sees the twins as angels." Lacey said quieter just in case Aunt Sarah was anywhere nearby. Lacey knew she was at work but it still wasn't proper to talk about somebody else out in public.

"Well if you want to be acknowledged they just come over the tracks, you'll get a lot of attention over there." A young man said as he walked into the yard. He looked about the age of Jock and Trusty. He wore ripped jeans and a light grey shirt.

"And who might you be?" Jock asked angrily as he stepped in front of Lacey.

"On my side of town I'm known as the Tramp." He said as he sat next to Lacey on the bench. Before he could put his arm around her shoulder she stood up and walked over to Trusty and Jock who were by the tree.

"Well I don't plan on going over there but thank you for the suggestion." She said to the Tramp.

"You should check it out over there, I could give you a personal tour." He said as he left the yard.

"Don't listen to him Miss Lacey, soon enough your Aunt Sarah will notice you." Trusty said as he walked over and gave Lacey a hug.

After a few more minutes of conversation a loud buzzer went off inside the house.

"Oh that's my cue. It was nice seeing you gentleman, have a wonderful day." She said as she skipped over to the side door and disappearing into the large house.

**I hope that you guys like this chapter, it was really fun to write. If you think that Lacey isn't lady-like enough please tell me because i personally am not lady-like at all so writing her is a fun challenge. Please review and give opinions. **


	3. Breaking Point

Almost 4 months had gone by since the Tramp stopped by the yard. Lacey had never mentioned him to the twins; he was almost her little secret.

"Goodbye my little angels." Aunt Sarah said as she hugged the twins. "Lacey if I come home and anything else is broken you better believe I'll call the police." She sneered as she walked out the door.

She was only going to work but everyday she gave the same threat. As soon as the car left the driveway the twins smirked evilly at Lacey.

"What do you think mom will do when she finds out Lacey burned all of our expensive clothes?" A twin asked the other as she fixed the large black bow in her hair.

"Or when she finds out Lacey destroyed the living room and all the expensive furniture." The other one said as she pushed a vase onto the wooden boards causing it to shatter.

"Please don't, she already thinks that I'm the one who ruined every family photo we have." Lacey pleaded as she begun to pick up the broken pieces.

"Speaking of that I think we missed the photo in your bedroom." A twin said pulling out a picture frame.

Inside the frame was the only photo of her parents she had been given.

"Please that doesn't belong to you." Lacey pleaded as she lunged towards the twins.

She was too late. The frame was already in the fire place. The wooden frame cracked and sparked at the impact of the flames and the picture started burning at the borders.

Without a second thought Lacey stuck her hand in the fire grabbing at the picture. She screamed in pain as brought the picture out of the fire. Her hand burned and the skin blistered instantly.

She ran to the kitchen and rinsed it under cold water but it didn't help much. Her hand was beginning to swell and was already bright red.

She held back tear as she went to confront the twins but they weren't in the living room anymore. _Figures_ she thought to herself as she stuffed the photo in one of the many cabinets the twins never opened.

Without turning back she ran out of the house in till she was overcome by tears. She wasn't sure where she was but it didn't seem friendly. _I must be over the tracks_ she thought to herself as she walked by foul smelling bars. Her hand still shaking from the burns was the least of her concerns as she realized some men had followed her from a bar.

She quickly turned onto a different path but it was too late before she realized it was a dead end.

As the large three men came closer to her, Lacey backed up as far as she could.

"Please leave me alone." She chocked out as she backed into a fence.

The men just replied with a low chuckle as they came closer to her. Their breath reeking of booze and their eyes filled with lust as they scanned her body. _Her cream colored dress and maroon leggings were hiding nothing to be impressed about_ Lacey comforted herself as the men scanned her.

"Please just leave me alone." She pleaded as she tried to get farther away from the men.

Suddenly somebody jumped over the fence separating Lacey from the drunken men.

"Didn't you hear the Lady?" The man growled "Leave her alone."

The three men just shared a glace before attacking the man in front of her. It wasn't long in till the three men had run from the alley leaving Lacey with this unknown hero.

Her eyes were squinted shut against her knees that were pulled against her chest when the man tapped her shoulder.

"Their gone now, I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you." The man said as he helped her stand up.

Lacey winced at the touch of something against her burned hand but she remembered that face.

"Tramp?" She asked as she pulled her swollen hand away.

"Hey Pidge." He smiled back before noticing her hand. "Hey what happened here?"

"I burned it earlier." She said as he held her hand examining it.

"Here follow me I can help with that." He said as they walked out of the dark alleyway.-**So I hope you enjoy this chapter as I did writing it. I've had so much time over Thanksgiving break I've finally finished so many things. So please review and hopefully I'll update soon:) **


	4. Healing the Wounds

They walked together down the streets passed all the bars and closed shops. With the Tramp at her side it was the first time she had felt protected and safe.

She didn't have to worry about being followed by any more drunken men.

"So how'd a lady like yourself get those burns?" Tramp asked before looking down at his own scars that covered his arms

"My horrible cousins threw a very special photo into the fireplace." She sighed reliving the events. "I just had to retrieve it before it was lost."

"Well don't worry Pidge I can fix up those burns." He placed his hand onto her shoulder lightly as they walked down the street.

He had done this many times before but this time he was nervous putting his hand there.

She didn't understand his gesture at first. Was it like when Jock or Trusty put their arms around her or like the couples down at the park?

Jock and Trusty had always done that since they were kids telling stories or pointing something out. But the way couples did it at the park was different. The girl would always lean into the guy and they would gaze at each other every few steps.

They walked a few more blocks in silence. Not an awkward silence but a peaceful one. Lacey took in the environment of this side of town. Everything was so different. The people, the shops, and the restaurants. How everyone acted walking down the street. She was used to a smile or a head nod but here it was a wink from a drunken man or a scowl from a lady.

The Tramp suddenly took a sharp right heading down another alleyway. This one wasn't empty like the alley she was just in. Instead it had a group of men standing outside a door smoking cigarettes. From a few feet away Lacey could smell their booze filled breaths as the laughed and talked loudly.

She leaned closer into the Tramps chest making as much space between her and the men. The Tramp avoided eye contact with the men hoping they wouldn't recognize him.

"Hey Tramp what number is she?" One of the men laughed

"I bet he's lost count by now." Another yelled loudly

The group broke out in laughter as they took more sips from their bottles.

After Lacey and the Tramp were out of the alley she lifted her head from his chest. He looked down at her sharing a glance before pointing out something a few block away. Not much farther down the road past the entrance of the junkyard was an old abandoned trailer.

The Junkyard from a distance looked normal but up close Lacey saw it in a whole new light. Her Aunt had warned her about a group called the "Junkyard Dogs" and she had never believed her. _Why would anyone live in a Junkyard?_ She used to think to herself when she was younger.

"It's like my own version of your snob hill houses." Tramp chuckled as he opened the door snapping Lacey out of her gaze.

"It's... unique." Lacey hesitated finishing her comment as she walked into the trailer.

Except for a small beaten up couch that doubled as a bed and a sink, everything seemed broken. The cabinet doors were hanging by a hinge and the section for a refrigerator and dish washer were empty.

Tramp scurried threw the cabinets before grabbing a small jar.

"Here put this on the burns and by tomorrow they'll fine." He said opening the lid

"Where did you get this?" She asked examining the bottle.

It seemed like real medicine but she still was skeptical.

"My friend Buster got it after an incident happened to our friend Peg."

After inspecting the bottle she took out a small amount and rubbed it on her burns. She winced as she applied medicine.

"What happened to Peg?" She asked handing the bottle back

"Long Story." He said quickly obviously avoiding the answer.

"Thank you." She smiled innocently. He put the bottle back into the cabinet and leaned his elbows on the broken counter.

"You hungry?" Tramp asked staring into her big brown eyes.

She looked away shyly as she could feel herself blushing at his stare. After nodding in response the Tramp grabbed her good hand leading her out of the trailer.

"Come on Pidge, I'll show the best restaurant in all of town." He bragged as they walked past the junkyard entrance again.

Lacey couldn't help but look through the small crack searching for people. _I wonder if there really is a Junkyard Society_ she thought to herself and her and the Tramp walked down the dirt sidewalks. 

**Im sorry this chapter is short but I can't wait to write the dinner scene! I promise I'll try making the chapters longer. **


	5. Dinner Date

**Sorry it took so long to update, I've been super busy with school. Sorry again thou...hope you like this chapter I was super nervous writing it since it's basically the most well-known scene in the movie. **

Walking down the sidewalk together Lacey became less and less nervous talking to the Tramp. She had only met him once before the alley incident and he still saved her.

"Hmm not there." Tramp narrated as they passed by restaurants she had never seen before. Actually she had never seen any of these places; she'd never left what Tramp referred to as "snob hill". She lived on the side of town where the streets were always paved to perfection and if you were going to a restaurant you would have to wear a fancy dress. Even heels depending on the place.

"Defiantly not there." He said as they passed by a Chinese restaurant. In the window were two Siamese cats glaring at everybody walking past. "Tony's perfect!" He exclaimed as they walked up to a small Italian restaurant.

Lacey walked up to the front door almost opening the door before Tramp noticed. "Pidge, I got my own private entrance." He said motioning for her to follow him down an alley next to the restaurant.

This one wasn't anything like the past two. It smelled of pasta sauce and bread sticks, and had boxes piled against the wall taller than her. There was laundry hanging out to dry above their heads.

"Here stay here." Tramp said as he went up to the side door. She stayed by the boxes hiding almost in the shadow they created. She didn't know Tramp very well but he seemed very sweat in a different type of way she was used to. Of course back home she was used to gentlemen tipping their hats towards her but Tramp was different. He showed that he cared about her in a way that nobody had before. He saved her back in that alley even though he barely knew her.

Tramp walked up to the door resting his elbows on the portion of the door that was closed. After lightly knocking a large man came to the door.

"Hey look Joey he's a back" The man yelled before embracing the Tramp in a big hug. "What can we get for you tonight, dinner for one."

"Actually I have a guest with me." He said before walking back to the boxes where Lacey had been standing.

"Oh she's not from this side of town is she?" The Italian man said quietly to Tramp. The Tramp just nodded his head before taking Lacey's hand in his bringing her out from behind the boxes. "Settle down with this a one" he said nudging Tramp with his elbow before going back into the restaurant.

"This a one?" Lacey asked as Tramp brought over a box to use as a table.

"Oh" Tramp laughed nervously "Well you see Tony's English isn't a very good." He said before running his fingers through his already messy hair.

Tony came out of the restaurant holding the plate of spaghetti and meatballs not long after. After placing it on the box that was doubling as a table he went back into the restaurant leaving Lacey and the Tramp alone.

They sat together in silence as they eat. Not an awkward silence but a comforting one when no words needed to be said. Soon as they were about halfway done Tony and Joey came outside with a guitar singing an Italian song. Neither of them understood what Bella Notte meant but song was still beautiful.

Lacey was focusing on the music when Tramp never took his eyes off of her. _There's something different about her_ he thought to himself.

Soon Tony watched as they both started eating the same noodle. Watching as their lips met he let out a soft chuckle.

Lacey pulled away quickly looking the other way as she felt herself start to blush. Finally looking over at the Tramp he had a delighted smile across his face pushing the last meatball over to Lacey's side of the plate. She laughed pushing it back since he was the one who had eaten the other 3.

Not long after Tony took their plate and gave Tramp and Lacey a big hug.

"Come back anytime." Tony yelled before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Tramp put the box back over with the others taking Lacey's hand in his. They walked down the street again hand in hand over to the park.

"I'm guessing you've never been down here huh?" Tramp asked as Lacey looked around at everything. The trees had lights hanging from them to light their path it seemed in Lacey's mind.

Walking down the path they stopped and sat down on the grass on top a hill that overlooked the town. Tramp draped his arm across Lacey's shoulders.

"So Pidge how you liking my side of the tracks?" Tramp asked

"Well it's a combination of being the best and most terrifying place I've ever been." She answered looking up at him.

"Like I said the first time I met you, you'd get a lot of attention over here." He laughed

After a few more minutes of small talk Tramp lied down against the grass claiming he wanted to show Lacey a star pattern you could only see at a certain angle. Of course Lacey knew that he was lying she didn't mind since she was super tired and wanted to lie down.

After a few minutes of talking Lacey fell asleep with her head against the Tramps chest snuggled up against fell asleep not long after with his arm wrapped around Lacey to the constant sound of her breathing.

**So I promise I won't take so long to update next time I've been super busy**


End file.
